TOW the Pregnancy Test
by jane27
Summary: A season 8 storyline, mainly C&M but will inlude R, R, P, and J.
1. Chapter 1

Right now my specialty seems to be season 8 storylines for Monica and Chandler (See TOW The Dinner Party for another version). This one will probably take longer to complete since I am a busy college student who probably shouldn't be wasting time writing these anyway. I figure this series starts after TOW The Red Sweater.  
  
***  
  
Before Rachel told Ross he was the father she wanted to 100% sure that she was pregnant. Sure, two positive pregnancy tests were pretty convincing, but she needed to hear a doctor say it before she would tell Ross that their on again off again relationship was about to get even more complicated.  
  
"Oh, thank God you guys are here," Rachel entered her old apartment to find Monica and Phoebe sitting on the couch, admiring all of Monica and Chandler's wedding gifts. Actually Monica was admiring the wedding gifts, Phoebe just faking enthusiasm and repeating "Yes, Monica, that's very lovely," over and over again. Some things never change, Rachel thought to herself.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?"  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, everything's fine. It's just, before I tell Ross everything I want to be absolutely sure that I'm pregnant."  
  
"But sweetie, you already took two pregnancy tests and they were both positive," one could always count on Monica to point out the obvious.  
  
"I know, I know, but I just need to be really sure."  
  
"Alright," said Phoebe, "Come over here and let me see your left pinkie."  
  
"As much as I appreciate that Pheebs, I think I'd much rather have a real doctor."  
  
"Fine, whatever, your loss."  
  
"So, do you want us to come with you?"  
  
"Oh yes, would you guys? That would be so great."  
  
"Of course we'll come."  
  
***  
  
Rachel sat on the exam table in the doctor's office and Monica and Phoebe sat in chairs. The receptionist and the doctor gave Rachel funny looks when she asked if her friends could accompany her into the examination room, but Rachel needed her friends with her.  
  
"Oh, you guys my heart is beating like a million times a second, I don't think I can do this."  
  
"Of course you can Rach," Monica said in her best supportive voice, "and besides, you've got us here with you, not just today, but for a very long time."  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe added, "you are stuck with us."  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
Just then the nurse came in. "Hi, I'm Jackie, how is everybody doing today?"  
  
"Everybody's good." Monica took the liberty of answering for everyone.  
  
"Well, that's good. Now Ms. Greene, I'm just going to need you to roll up your sleeve so I can take a little blood and we should have the results in twenty four hours."  
  
"Blood?! No one said anything about blood! You are not sticking anything in my arm and you are definitely taking anything out."  
  
"Rachel, calm down, that's the only way she can check other than taking a urine sample and you've done that already."  
  
"I don't care Monica, I'm not going to do it."  
  
"Rachel, if you are pregnant, which you probably are, you are going to have to deal with a lot more pain and a lot more bodily fluids than this."  
  
"Yeah Rach, trust me, this is just a drop in the bucket compared to labor. I just hope you don't have three like I did."  
  
"Alright, I'll do it."  
  
"Good"  
  
"But only if you guys do it to."  
  
"Rach, this isn't like going on a roller coaster, it doesn't make it any easier if we do it to."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks, Pheebs. I guess I know who my real friend is."  
  
"Oh, no fair, I am such a better friend than Phoebe. Here, I'll give a whole pint," Monica rolled up her sleeve and stuck her arm in front of the nurse.  
  
"Are you ladies sure about this?"  
  
"Positive." Again Monica answered for everyone.  
  
"Okay, then I'll have to go get some more vials."  
  
"Well then you just go do that."  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back." As the nurse left the room she let out a sigh of disbelief.  
  
***  
  
It was the next day and the girls were in Rachel and Joey's apartment waiting for the doctor's office to call. "So Rach, if you are pregnant do you think you and Ross will get married?" Monica asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I just can't see myself entering into another relationship with him. To be honest, I'm not sure if I have the strength for it anymore."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But Rach, you slept with him a month ago."  
  
"I know, but it was just sort of like one friend helping out another friend. We were both feeling kind of lonely, and, I don't know, one thing led to another. But after it was over we both decided that it would just be that one night, that we just weren't meant to be together."  
  
Before Monica and Phoebe had a chance to argue with her Joey walked in. "Hello ladies, what are you up to this fine day?"  
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to be home for another hour," Rachel had hoped it would just be the girls there when the doctor called.  
  
"Yeah, I was, but they decided to shoot more of the stuff about Hope's baby so they're putting the rest of my scenes off until tomorrow."  
  
"So, what's new in the world of DOOL?" asked Rachel, avoiding Joey's question.  
  
"Oh, not much, just the usual, they're bringing this hottie back from the dead to be my latest love interest."  
  
"You know what, I could be a consultant, I know a lot about bringing people back from the dead."  
  
"Oh…okay, Pheebs, but you know what, I think they've got someone already."  
  
"Okay, just thought I'd offer."  
  
"Yeah, anyway. So, what are you girls doing?"  
  
"We're just waiting for the doctor to call."  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
"What Rachel?"  
  
"Ix-nay on the octor-day."  
  
"What's going on? Is something wrong? Are you okay Rach?"  
  
"No, Joey, everyone's fine. We're just waiting for the doctor to call and tell us whether or not Rachel's…" Before Monica could finish the phone cut her off. The girls looked at each other.  
  
"Either finish your sentence or answer the phone because you're driving me crazy."  
  
"I'll get it. Hello…Yes, this is Rachel Greene." Tears came to Rachel's eyes as she repeated what the doctor had just told her. "It's positive?" Monica and Phoebe looked at each other, smiled, and hugged their pregnant friend. "Wait, what?…I'm sorry, I can't hear you, I can't seem to concentrate right now. Mon, will you take the phone and tell me what he says?" Monica took the phone and Joey looked at Rachel with puzzled eyes. "I'm pregnant," she answered his unspoken question.  
  
"Oh my God, Rachel, that's so…wait. I thought we already new that."  
  
"Well we did, but now we know for sure."  
  
At this point Phoebe and Rachel were in tears and the two of them along with Joey were hugging each other when Monica hung up the phone.  
  
"So," Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to focus, "what did he say."  
  
"He said that you need to call back tomorrow to arrange for your first prenatal check-up."  
  
"Okay, I can do that. Anything else?"  
  
"You should drink lots of orange juice and anything else with folic acid and stay away from caffeine, alcohol, nicotine and be sure to read warning labels and check with him before taking any kind of medication, even if it's over the counter."  
  
"Okay, I think I've got all that. Call tomorrow for a check-up, drink orange juice, and stay away from drugs. Now, I just need to figure out how I'm going to tell Ross about all of this."  
  
"There was one more thing."  
  
"Really? Isn't that a lot of information to give a person at once."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"So, what else did he say?"  
  
"He said…"  
  
"Mon, is everything alright? Is there something wrong with the baby"  
  
"No. No. Everything's fine"  
  
"Then what is Mon?" There was obvious concern in Joey's voice and Phoebe looked worried too. "You're making us nervous. What did he say?"  
  
"He said that I'm pregnant." 


	2. Chapter 2

"You're, you're what?" Rachel was taken back a bit, she had been expecting Monica to tell her something about her own baby.  
  
"I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"Oh my God, Monica, that's so great!" Phoebe ran over and gave Monica a hug.  
  
"Yeah, it is great. Right?"  
  
"Of course, Monica, this is what you've wanted forever. You broke up with Richard because he didn't want children.  
  
"Yes, you're right, of course you're right. I guess I'm just worried about Chandler not being ready, that we won't have much time as husband and wife before we're mom and dad. But that's silly, he's ready for this."  
  
"Of course he's ready Mon. Chandler loves you and he's going to love this baby."  
  
"Thanks Joe. Oh my God, I can't believe this, I'm going to be a mom." Tears welled up in Monica's eyes.  
  
"My best friends are gonna have a baby! Can somebody please hand me a tissue?"  
  
"Here you go, Joey."  
  
As Phoebe gave Joey a hug Monica noticed that Rachel was looking a little lost. "Rach, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, of course I'm okay. Two of my best friends are going to have a baby together, why wouldn't I be happy, just because I'm pregnant and alone."  
  
"Oh sweetie, you are not alone. You have all of us, we will all be there for you every step of the way and I can promise you that Ross is going to want to be a part of this pregnancy and this baby's life."  
  
"I know, but it's not the same."  
  
"I know sweetie, it isn't the same thing, but it's still going to be an amazing experience and we get to be pregnant together. We are going to go through every step of pregnancy and infancy and childhood together. Our children are going to grow up together and be best friends."  
  
"They are going to be best friend, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah, they are." Monica gave Rachel a hug and the two friends began to cry.  
  
"Hey Joey?"  
  
"Yeah, Pheebs?"  
  
"I need you to have sex with me."  
  
"WHAT? PHOEBE!" Rachel and Monica broke their embrace.  
  
"Well I'm not gonna say no to that."  
  
"JOEY!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Phoebe, what...what are you doing," Monica was so confused she could barely get the words out to ask her question.  
  
"I wanna be pregnant too. I want our children to be best friends"  
  
"Aww, Pheebs. You know what, you can be their favorite Aunt Phoebe and you will always be the first one we call when we need a baby sitter."  
  
"Thanks Rach."  
  
"Oh man, this sucks." Joey made no attempt to hide his disappointment.  
  
"So how are you guys gonna tell the fathers?"  
  
"I don't know Pheebs. Do you think there's anyway I could just not tell him?"  
  
"Rachel, you have to tell Ross," Monica tried very hard not to scold, "You know that he deserves to be part of this baby's life."  
  
"I know, I know, it's just so hard."  
  
"Nothing worth having in life is easy, Rach."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Now, let's figure out how we're going to tell Chandler and Ross that they're going to be fathers."  
  
...to be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, how do I look?" Monica was wearing her favorite dress, well technically it was her second favorite dress, but as much as she wanted to she knew she would never get to wear her wedding dress again.  
  
"Gorgeous, what about me?"  
  
"Absolutely stunning."  
  
"Good. Wait a sec, what do you mean, stunning?"  
  
"I mean you look very nice, Rach, what else would I mean?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to look too nice, I don't want Ross to think that I want to get back together, I just don't want him to kill me when he finds out I'm pregnant."  
  
"Rachel, stop worrying, you look fine, and he's not going to kill you."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm just so nervous and with that, on top of the mourning sickness, there's not a second of the day that I don't feel like throwing up."  
  
"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. Are you really getting mourning sickness already?"  
  
"Yeah, the doctor said it's normal, but it su-ucks. But enough about me being nauseous, did Chandler say why he wanted to take you out tonight?"  
  
"No, he wouldn't tell me. I honestly can't imagine what he has planned."  
  
"Maybe he's gonna tell you he's pregnant."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Maybe he just wants to tell you how much he loves you."  
  
"Maybe. I don't know, but I'm hoping it will turn into the perfect opportunity to tell him he's going to be a father."  
  
"Honey, I'm home." No matter how hard he tried Chandler could not do a decent impression of Ricky Ricardo.  
  
"I'll be right there sweetie. Okay Rach, I gotta go now, are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"No. But I'll manage."  
  
"It's gonna be fine, I mean, it's Ross. Of all the people in the world that could be the father of your baby Ross is probably the best."  
  
"No, the best person to be the father of my baby would be my husband, my non existent husband."  
  
"Rachel, listen to me. I am so proud of you and I admire you so much. Look at how far you've come. Eight years ago you were about to enter into a marriage where you would never have to worry about money, but you did the hard thing, you left because you didn't love him. And look at you now, you are living your dream, you work for a top designer, you support yourself, and now you're having a baby and you are being so brave. I'm terrified and looking at how strong you are gives me so much comfort and convinces me that I can do this."  
  
"That's sweet Mon, but I'm not brave, I'm so scared."  
  
"It's not being brave if you're not scared."  
  
Rachel wiped a tear from her eye. "Okay Monica, you need to get going, you're husband is out there waiting for you, and I need to go talk to Ross."  
  
"Okay sweetie, good luck."  
  
"You too."  
  
"And remember, I'm here for you, everybody is here for you."  
  
"Thanks Mon. I know."  
  
Monica left her bedroom to be greeted by the bright blues and warm smile of her husband. "Wow. Mrs. Bing, does your husband know you dress like this when you go out with other men."  
  
"My husband doesn't know doesn't have to worry because I'm madly in love with him."  
  
"Well, your husband is a lucky man."  
  
"Okay guys, I'm going to go now, have fun."  
  
"Okay Rach, we'll see you soon. Call me when you get back, okay? And remember, we're all here for you."  
  
"Thanks, Mon. I will. Bye Chandler"  
  
"Bye Rach. Well, now, shall we?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Rachel had just walked into Ross' apartment without waiting for answer. It hadn't occurred to her that Ross might have a date; he hadn't had one in so long the thought didn't even cross her mind.  
  
"Well, yeah Rach, kind of. What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry, I'll come back later." Her voice got high as she spoke and tears began to stream down her face as she turned to leave. Ross wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Wait, Rachel, come back. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, really, I just wanted to talk to you. It's not important though, it can wait."  
  
"No, something is obviously on your mind, now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Ross, really, it's okay, it can wait."  
  
At that moment the woman on the couch who Rachel didn't recognize, or rather couldn't actually see when she entered the apartment, stood, the shock of being "caught in the act" having warn off. "I just remembered, Ross, I'm supposed to be somewhere tonight anyway."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Anywhere but here. So, I'll just leave and you can talk to your girlfriend."  
  
"No. Wait! Mona! She's not my girlfriend! She's just…" There was no point in finishing the sentence, she was gone. "Oh man, there goes the first woman that's liked me in like a year. This better be good Rachel."  
  
"Look, Ross, I'm sorry. You can probably still go catch her if you try. We can do this another time." Rachel tried hard to hide her tears and just act annoyed but she was failing miserably.  
  
"No, Rachel, it's okay. Come sit down and tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Okay." Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke in her confident, serious voice. "Ross, I need you to look at me and really listen to what I am about to tell you."  
  
"Rachel, what's going on?"  
  
"Just promise me that you will just take a minute and think about what I tell you before you say anything."  
  
"Rachel, you're kinda freakin' me out here."  
  
"Just promise, Ross."  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
"And I want you to know that I don't expect you to do anything, I can handle this on my own."  
  
"Rachel, just tell me what is going on."  
  
"Okay, well, you see, the thing is…"  
  
"Rachel, are you sick."  
  
"No. No, God no. Well, actually yeah, a little, but that's not the point."  
  
"I'm so confused right now, can you please just tell me whatever it is you came to tell me."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"You, you, you're what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"I, I, I, I…is, is, is it…"  
  
"Yours?"  
  
"Yes, um, yes. Is it mine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh my God. How, how, how is that possible?"  
  
"Please Ross, don't make me spell this out for you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm very sure. You're the only one I've been with in the last two months."  
  
"Wow. This is big. This is huge. I mean, I don't know what to say. This is…I don't know what this is."  
  
"Listen Ross, I'm telling you because I thought you might want to be a part of this child's life, but you are by no means obligated to. I am perfectly capable of raising this child on my own."  
  
"No, I want to be a part of this child's life. I was hoping to have at least one child in wedlock, but I guess things don't always happen the way you plan them."  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
"So, do you think we should get married?"  
  
Before Rachel had a chance to respond the phone rang.  
  
"Well, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't know, Ross, aren't you going to answer that?  
  
"No, the machine can get it, we need to talk." *Hello, you've reached Ross Geller…* "You don't want to get married?" *…Leave a message after the beep*  
  
"Ross, I don't think marriage is going to make things better." *Ross, it's Joey, are you there? Look, come down to the hospital as soon as you can. It's Monica and Chandler…they've been in an accident.*  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? More to come. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ross hadn't even bothered to pick up the phone, he and Rachel just raced down to the street for a cab. The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. Neither of them spoke, they couldn't concentrate on actually speaking words, the thoughts in their heads, the wondering of what had happened and the fear of the worst kept their minds busy.   
  
When they reached the hospital Joey was waiting out front, ready to fill them in and lead them to the appropriate area of the hospital.  
  
"Joey, what happened? Are they all right?"  
  
"Well, they're not all right now, but the doctor is pretty sure they will be."  
  
"Pretty sure? Joey, just please tell us what happened."  
  
As he led them through the tense hospital corridors Joey told the story as he knew it.   
  
***  
  
Monica and Chandler's cab had hit the usual New York City traffic; they had planned for it though, and allowed plenty of time to make their dinner reservation. The cabbie was a very aggressive driver, switching lanes in traffic that barely moved, speeding up at the yellow lights, and basically laying on the horn. As they approached an intersection just two blocks from the restaurant the light began to turn.  
  
"You know we're pretty close, we can just get out here," Chandler told the driver, rather anxious to get out of the cab where he felt much safer.  
  
"No worries, I get you real close." The cabbie seemed very intent on showing off his horrible driving skills or running up the meter as much as possible, Monica and Chandler weren't sure which.  
  
"No, really it's okay, you don't need to run the light, we'll just get out..." As he was speaking Chandler looked at his wife, intending to give her a can-you-believe-this-guy look but his gaze stopped at the window on her side, through which he saw another cab speeding towards them.   
  
Before Chandler could say or do anything the cab slammed into them. Chandler flew against the left side of the cab; the door on the right side crumpled, throwing Monica against Chandler before she bounced back, her head crashing through the window.  
  
Chandler didn't know what to do. He reached over to Monica, calling out her name-softly at first-but then so loud he was yelling, but she didn't respond. He was afraid to move her incase her neck had been hurt but he hated feeling so helpless, especially when his wife, the woman he loved more than anything, the woman he would give his life for, was so helpless herself and he had no idea how exactly what the extent of her injuries were.  
  
What happened next was a blur to Chandler. After what seemed like hours an ambulance finally arrived. They pulled Monica out first but wouldn't tell Chandler how she was. It wasn't until the paramedic told Chandler that his arm was broken that he even realized that he had been hurt at all.   
  
When they arrived at the hospital the nurse asked Chandler if there was anyone she should call. He couldn't remember Ross' number and since he hadn't updated his emergency contact information since his marriage Joey was still listed so the nurse called him. Phoebe had been with Joey when the nurse called and they raced to the hospital. Since Joey and Phoebe were not relatives no one would tell them anything. In all of the frenzy Joey didn't remember to call Ross until the nurse asked him if he knew Ross' number. After Joey got off the phone they finally let him and Phoebe into see Chandler. Chandler told them exactly what had happened, but his mind was obviously on Monica the whole time and as soon as he finished the doctor walked in and without a work Chandler followed him. Joey had no idea what the doctor said because they spoke in the hallway and as soon as they were done he took Chandler into see Monica.  
  
***  
  
Just as Joey finished telling Ross and Rachel what had happened the doctor walked by. It was Phoebe who stopped him. "Excuse me, sir. I know you can't tell us how Monica is doing but this is her brother Ross, he just got here and I know he's very worried."  
  
"Thanks Pheebs. Dr...  
  
"Howser."  
  
"Dr. Howser, can you please tell me how my sister is doing?"  
  
"Well, the good news is her injuries are not that bad. She's got a couple cracked ribs, a broken wrists, and a few cuts and bruises. There were no injuries to the spinal cord, which was our biggest fear. The bad news is that she is still unconscious and while we do not expect any long-term effects we cannot tell for sure until she regains consciousness."  
  
"What about the baby?" It was the first time Rachel had spoke since she and Ross left the apartment.  
  
Ross was a little annoyed. "Rachel, I know this pregnancy is a big deal for you but I'm sure the baby's fine. I really think it's best if we just focus on Monica right now."  
  
It upset Rachel a lot that Ross thought she was that selfish but she decided to forgive him because of the circumstances.  
  
"Monica's baby is fine for now, but the longer she stays unconscious the more dangerous it becomes for the fetus."  
  
"Monica's baby? Monica's pregnant?"  
  
"Oh my God, Chandler, I didn't see you there."  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know, this one took awhile. Was it worth the wait? Do you want more? Do you have any suggestions (directions for this story to take--I'm running out--or for new stories)? Review! Review! REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God, Chandler, I didn't see you there. We we're just talking…"  
  
Chandler turned to Dr. Howser, "you said 'Monica's baby will be fine…'"  
  
Rachel jumped in between them, trying desperately to convince Chandler that his ears had deceived him. "No, um, no we didn't. We were just talking about…"  
  
"Rachel's baby!"  
  
"Yes, thank you Ross, we were just talking about my baby." Rachel wasn't sure if Chandler was believing her but it was worth a shot. She knew how important it was to Monica to be able to tell Chandler she was pregnant, she didn't want to take that away from her, and she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Rachel, what are you talking about? I…I…I don't want to fight right now, but if Monica is pregnant and the baby is in trouble then I think I have a right to know that. Now I just heard Dr. Howser say 'Monica's baby,' will you please just tell me if I heard right. Is Monica pregnant?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Bing…"  
  
"Wait. Chandler" If Monica was not going to get to tell Chandler the news then Rachel sure as hell was not going to let some doctor do it.  
  
"Rachel, please…"  
  
"Chandler, I know it's been a long, scary day for you, so I'm just going to be honest with you." Just as Rachel was about to tell Chandler everything an angel walked, that is an angel in the form of a middle aged nurse.  
  
"Doug, Mrs. Bing is awake now."  
  
"Thank you, Janet. Mr. Bing, why don't you come with me and we'll let your wife answer your question."  
  
The door closed behind Dr. Howser and Rachel let out a sigh of relief. She was relieved to know that Monica was alright and that she would be able to tell Chandler the news.  
  
"You okay, Rach?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just been an emotional day. Once she and Chandler are finished talking I think I'll just say hi and then go home and go to bed, I'm exhausted."  
  
"I can imagine. Why don't you just go home now? I'll let Monica know you were here and that you're glad everything's fine; I'm sure she'll understand."  
  
"I know she will, but she's had a harder day than I have and she needs her friends. I'm sure it won't take that long anyway."  
  
"You're right. Can I get you anything while we're waiting?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Ross, I'm sure."  
  
"Well then, sit down at least."  
  
"Okay, I will. Ross, I appreciate your consideration, but just because I'm pregnant it doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself. I really need you to not get all over-protective on me."  
  
"I know Rach, I'll try, but you gotta understand that this is hard for me. This is my second child and I'm still not married to its mother. I've never gotten to be a part of a normal pregnancy. I want to be there for every second of it but I can't. Besides, I care about you too and I know that it's nice to be able to share the experience with someone and I want to be there for you. Whether or not we are a couple I want to be your partner throughout all of this."  
  
"I know, Ross and I do appreciate that. I guess I've just been so worried about how this pregnancy is going to change my life that I never even thought about how it might affect yours. I do want you to be apart of it. I want you to be my coach and everything. But you need to realize, that even if we were together I would still need my space."  
  
"Okay, I'll try to remember that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No, Rach, thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For letting me be a part of this. You are a great friend, Rachel and there is no one else I would rather be in this situation with."  
  
"Thanks Ross. I feel the same way."  
  
***  
  
Lying in that hospital bed, hooked up to all of those machines, Monica looked so tired. Chandler found it incredibly painful to see her in that situation.  
  
"How are you feeling, sweetie?"  
  
Her voice was soft and weak. "Not so great, but it's better now that you're here."  
  
Chandler just stood there and look at his wife for a few minutes before he spoke again. He wished more than anything that he were the one in that bed, of course then he would feel bad because of all the worrying it would have put her through. He just wish none of this had happened. Four hours ago is life had been closer to perfect than he ever imagined it woul be and he had taken that for granted. It had been so easy to think that nothing bad could ever happen to the life he shared with Monica, but something had. And even though he knew she would be okay and that there would be no lasting damage he swore to himself that he would never again take advantage of the gift he had been given, especially now that he had another present on the way.  
  
Chandler opened his mouth to speak but Monica beat him to it.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Chandler smiled to himself. Only Monica, who was so tired and in so much pain would ask him how he was doing.  
  
"I'm doing a lot better now that I'm here with you and I know everything's going to be okay. I was talking to Dr. Howser and he told me that you're going to be okay. I know you are in a lot of pain now, but there's no permenant damage to you or…"  
  
He wasn't sure if he should finish the sentence. As he started the sentence he had realized why Rachel hadn't wanted to tell him about the baby and why Monica had wanted to go someplace special that night. Her injuries were going to make her pregnancy more uncomfortable and he didn't want to take away anthing else that she had been looking forward to.  
  
But he was too late; tears were glistening in her eyes.  
  
He couldn't think of anything to say that would ease her pain so he just sat next to her, kissed her forehead and held her hand. After a few moments passed she spoke.  
  
"I wanted tonight to be perfect. I wanted to be the one to tell you."  
  
"I know sweetie, I wanted you to be the one to tell me, too. Believe me, there are a million other ways I would have rather found out that I was going to be father. But you now what, as nice as it is, the telling is just a small part. We have nine months…"  
  
"Seven and a half."  
  
"Seven and a half months of pregnancy to go through together and then we are going to be parents for the rest of our lives and Ithink that is pretty amazing. Plus I am going to have the luckiest kids in the world because they are going to have you for a mother. And next time you're pregnant we won't go out, you can just tell me at home."  
  
She smiled and he flet like he had just won a great value. He was never sure that he really deserved her but he was always good at making her smile and it made him really happy to be able to pay her back in that small way.  
  
***  
  
  
  
It's been a while, huh? Well, I'm almost done with exams (one more day) and I had to do something fun to relieve the stress I had from my most recent exam. I'll have a few weeks free before I start my summer job and I will try to finish all the fanfics I have going write now before that happens. I didn't end this chapter in a cliff-hanger like the others, mostly because I couldn't think of one but also because I liked this ending and I thought it would be a nice change of pace. Anyway, I think I still have a few more chapters in me for this fic, so review and let me know if you want them or if you think I should just end it here. 


End file.
